Chaai Vail
Nachdem Chaai Vail, vormals Graf Jean de Morangias, inkognito auch Jon Morangi, die Kalakarai gegründet und in dem dreijährigen Sezessionskrieg 13 NSY zur Unabhängigkeit vom Wiedergeborenen Imperium geführt hatte, stahl sich er sich aus dem Licht der Öffentlichkeit, ließ einen ahnungslosen Orden zurück und bereiste heimlich die Galaxis, bis er sich auf Aargonar vorübergehend als Nerfzüchter niederließ, Tanda Pryll heiratete und mit ihr Vater eines Sohns wurde. Seit 17 NSY kundschaftet er mit dem modifizierten Transporter vom Modell Imperiale Zollfregatte Seducer den alten Sith-Raum aus und setzt damit eine unterbrochene Suche fort. Lebenslauf Chaai Vail wurde 19 VSY als ein Sprössling des Hauses Elegin auf Senex geboren, in dessen Sektor wie auch im benachbarten Juvex-Sektor Imperator Palpatine zwar die vorherrschenden Adelshäuser und deren Regime duldete, aber dennoch eine imperiale Streitmacht aufrechthielt. Bedeutungslos für die Erbfolge des mächtigen Hauses, aber dennoch entsprechend für einen Mann seines Standes erzogen, besuchte Vail die Imperiale Akademie mit neunzehn Jahren und begann eine Karriere innerhalb des Imperialen Sternjägerkorps. Mehr aus Gewohnheit als aus idealistischem Nacheifern der vorgehaltenen Werte des Galaktischen Imperiums oder fester politischer Ansichten übte er seinen soldatischen Dienst aus und ließ es während seiner Laufbahn in den Reihen des Korps an großen Ambitionen zu mehr vermissen, was sich auch in seinem behäbigen Fortkommen betreffs Posten und Ränge widerspiegelte. Auch wenn er Offerten zu Kommandos gleichmütig ablehnte, so war er nichtsdestotrotz einer der fähigsten Jägerpiloten seines Jahrgangs an der Vensenor-Flugakademie und entsprach schon dort dem Typ des schlampigen Genies: großes Potential, aber ohne den Ehrgeiz dieses auszuschöpfen. 200px|thumb|left|Wandlung oder tiefer Fall: vom schneidigen Kriegsherrn der Kalakarai ...Fern von Idealen und Illusionen von Ehre und anderem galt Vail seit jeher als ein einzelgängerischer Pilot, der es verstand sich mit seiner missmutigen, elitär-arroganten Art in seinen zahlreichen Einheiten zu isolieren, so dass er auch eines Tages wie viele andere Problemfälle zu der 181. Imperialen Jägergruppe unter Baron Soontir Fel stieß. Vergleichsweise lange hielt der Senexianer es dort aus, doch löste er sich ein Jahr nach Endor wieder von dieser zu einer Eliteeinheit gereiften Jägergruppe, um im Folgenden oft als schwer umgänglicher Aushilfspilot andere Staffeln zu unterstützen und sie bis zu seiner Abkommandierung zu verstärken. Schließlich ergänzte er die Staffel von Colonel Broak Vessery, der TIE Defender-Einheit einer geheimen Jägerwerft Ysanne Isards, zu der sich die ehemalige imperiale Geheimdienstchefin nach ihrem vermeintlichen Tod über Thyferra für fast zwei Jahre zurückzog. Kurz nach dem Einsatz zur Kaperung des Supersternzerstörers Lusankya schloss sich Vail der personell gebeutelten Vampires-Staffel unter der Führung von Colonel Salatrél Eddant an. In der Einheit erhielt er die unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit von Spähern, die Machtpotente für die Ausbildung zum Dunklen Jedi im Dunklen Orden, einer Verkörperung des Wiedergeborenen Imperiums, rekrutierten - in Vail'''s Fall unter Zwang. Zwar verhalf dieser Unterricht ihm endlich zu Ehrgeiz, rief aber auch seinen Trotz wach, und er begann die abgespaltete Bewegung der '''Kalakarai zu formen, um sich der Bevormundung nach dem drei Jahre andauernden Sezessionskrieg schließlich in dem Finale auf Byblos zu entledigen und als ein kleines, verstreutes Reich unter dem Regime von Dunkelseitern einen Platz im Imperium zu beanspruchen. Die Schlachten geschlagen, fand Vail dennoch keine Ruhe. Auf dem Schurkenmond erhaltene Visionen erlaubten ihm die Vorahnung einer unheilvollen Zukunft, einer düsteren Epoche des Leids und der Vernichtung, für die gesamte Galaxis und die eines untergehenden Ordens. Unter Ausschluss aller Weggefährten entschied er sich dem Schicksal den Kampf anzusagen und verschwand von heute auf morgen, um getrennt von seinem Orden in den Weiten des Weltraums die Visionen schärfen und Hinweise auf ihre Hintergründe suchen zu wollen. Seine Odyssee belebte für einen Moment den Sezessionskrieg, als er auf Maridun der rachlüsternen Wiedergeborenen Genevii Doneeta begegnete. In der unvermeidlichen Auseinandersetzung tötete er Doneeta's gamorreanischen Handlanger und schaltete die Twi'lek vorübergehend aus, um ihr Schiff, die ''Seducer, zu kapern und die Sklavin '''Sinvey einerseits zu befreien, dann doch wieder zu unterjochen. 200px|thumb|left|... zum verwahrlosten Nerfzüchter in den Steppen von Aargonar.Seine Reisen führten ihn unter anderem nach Bosthirda, dem letzten Refugium der bei seiner Ankunft schon massakrierten Propheten der Dunklen Seite, worauf er Sinvey an einen Raumfahrer losschlug, um fortan allein und ohne eine Ablenkung zu fliegen. Auf Aargonar legte Vail sich mit einem Großgrundbesitzer und dessen Sippe an, als er dessen Tochter für seinen Geschmack zu stark umwarb, um daraufhin als Gefangener in einer Scheune zu landen und die eine oder andere Lektion in Form von Prügel zu erhalten. Seine frühere Schülerin und Mätresse Tanda Pryll war diejenige, die ihn aus der misslichen Lage rettete, um darauf das zwischenzeitliche Heil in einer bescheidenen Existenz als Nerfzüchter fernab, aber auf dem selben Planeten, zu finden. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Vail'''s Suche nach Ursachen und Verantwortlichen des weisgesagten großen Unheils zu nichts geführt, so dass er dem Schluss erlag, seine Ahnungen wären gegenstandslos geworden oder aber die düstere Zukunft läge weit in selbiger. Er änderte daraufhin seine Strategie und beobachtete das entstandene Kalakarai-Duumvirat wie einen ausgelegten Köder aus der Ferne, während er mit '''Tanda sein privates Glück schmiedete. Er ehelichte sie nicht nur, sondern zeugte mit ihr auch einen männlichen Erben. Etwa drei Jahre begnügten sie sich mit dem gewählten einfachen Leben auf Aargonar, bis 17 NSY Tanda sich und ihm eingestand, wieder etwas bewegen zu wollen. Sie eröffnete ihm ihre Pläne von einem erneuten Beitritt zur Imperialen Raummarine, die zuerst auf Widerstand seitens Vail stießen. Aber letzthin sah er ein, dass für keinen von beiden ein bedeutungsloses Dasein auf Dauer in Frage kam. Da es ihm nahezu unmöglich war, ihren Weg mitzugehen, ohne irgendwann erkannt zu werden, beschloss er an seine unterbrochene Odyssee von einst anzuknüpfen. Er setzte die versteckte Seducer wieder in Stand und verabschiedete sich von seinem Sohn, der in die vorläufige Obhut von Tanda'''s Eltern auf Chandrila überging. Beide Trennungen fielen schwer, doch seine Mission führte ihn schließlich zum Rad, um sich dort auszurüsten und mit dem Inkognito '''Jon Morangi die Schnitzeljagd im alten Sith-Raum von Neuem zu starten. Charakter [[Bild:ICF-Seducer.JPG|right|thumb|200px|Deckplan zur Seducer, Chaai Vails Fortbewegungsmittel seit 13 NSY.]]Schon früh in seiner Militärzeit erwies sich Vail nicht als der Fügsamste, doch was anfangs als Allüren eines Adligen beschimpft wurde, brach unter der Knute des Wiedergeborenen Imperiums für jeden offensichtlich als sein Bedürfnis zur Selbstbestimmung durch. Wie nah dieses und das Verlangen nach Macht zusammenliegen können, studierte der Dunkelseiter an sich selbst, um mit einer Agenda und gewonnener Disziplin unter anderem aus Prüfungen, die der Mond Kalakar VI an ihn stellte, hervorzugehen. Verheißungen der Dunklen Seite versuchte er auf Abstand zu halten, doch will und kann er nicht behaupten, ihnen stets widerstanden zu haben. Lebensverachtung schlich sich in seine Taten, ebenso erlag der Kalakarai-Champion den Verlockungen des Machtmissbrauchs und zentrierte zusehends häufiger seine Person, ob als Befehlshaber, Ordensführer oder Halter von mehreren Liebschaften. Die gewollte Auswanderung wäre ohne den Verlust seines größten Kontrahenten, Hochinquisitor Antinnis Tremayne, nicht möglich gewesen. Der kühn errungene Sieg, nach dem er keinen Gegner mehr hatte, an dem er sich reiben konnte, stürzte ihn in verheimlichten Kummer. Um so willkommener hieß er die empfangenen Visionen eines kommenden Unglücks als Herausforderung. Den Abschnitt als Potentat hinter sich lassend, um dieser selbstgegebenen Aufgabe zu folgen, fand er zu einer Mäßigung zurück, die seiner vormals geschriebenen Lehre näher entsprach. Er entdeckte sein Verantwortungsgefühl, nicht zuletzt in der aufrichtigen Zuneigung gegenüber Tanda und dem gemeinsamen Kind. Schon zuvor trennte er sich von der Sklavin Sinvey auch aus dem Grund, sie nicht länger den Gefahren seiner Fahrten auszuliefern. So erfolglos der erste Akt seiner Odyssee bislang ausging, so fester wandelt er auf einem zunehmend edelmütigen Pfad. Fähigkeiten Der galante Adlige ist ein gekonnter Blender, als der er insbesondere im Sezessionskrieg Verbündete und Untertanen um sich sammelte, aber auch sich als Führungskraft bewies. Das eloquent geführte Wort war Vail nicht weniger eine Waffe als sein extrovertiert designtes Lichtschwert, welches er mit seiner Spezialisierung auf dem Gebiet der Telekinetik vereint. Seine bewegte Vergangenheit als Kampfpilot hätte er nicht ohne gewisse Qualitäten überlebt, wovon auch sein erreichter Rang als Colonel des Imperialen Sternjägerkorps zeugt. Seine Fertigkeiten in der Macht und Schwertkunst haben zuletzt leiden müssen. In den drei Jahren auf Aargonar vernachlässigte er das regelmäßige Training und pausierte sogar für etliche Monate. Die Übungen hat er erst wieder vor Kurzem wieder aufgenommen, aber er nähert sich seinem alten Stand. Sein persönlicher Wandel erschwert ihm allerdings die Fortschritte. Familie und Bekannte left|thumb|200px|Chaai Vails Reisetunika (17 NSY).Chaai Dauntis - Als Vail die Rundumgepanzerte 12 NSY zu seiner rechten Hand für die Streitkräfte mitten im heißen Sezessionskrieg berief, stieß er vielen Kampfgefährten vor den Kopf. Mit Chaai Dauntis, damals noch Direil Croenen, hatte er eine komplett Unbekannte direkt unter sich installiert, der von nun an zu folgen war. Keiner wusste von ihrer Vergangenheit, woher sie kam, welche ihre Verdienste waren und vor allem in welcher Verbindung sie zu Vail stand. Militärische Anerkennung erwarb sie in den finalen Schlachten des Konflikts, um auf Vail'''s Auswanderung hin ihn neben Ascari'da Uruodo als eine von zwei Duumviri zu beerben. Bis heute währen sowohl ihr Geheimnis als auch ihre scheinbare Ergebenheit gegenüber dem seit 13 nSY vermissten Meister. Tanda Pryll - Seine spätere Ehefrau lernte '''Vail zuerst als seine Schülerin kennen. Er unterwies sie, obwohl ihr Machtpotenzial sich früh als gering herausstellte. Zusammen mit dem zweiten Adepten Joshua Sonica erhielt sie ihre Ausbildung, die sie ihrem Meister über viele Reisen spürbar näher brachte. Charisma und Anziehungskraft des jeweiligen ausgeprägten Selbstbewusstseins verbanden beide anfangs in einer Liebschaft ohne viele Gefühle, bis sich zumindest seitens Pryll das Anspruchsdenken durchsetzte und sie nicht länger andere neben sich dulden wollte. Sie beendete das Verhältnis einseitig, blieb aber den Kalakarai als Offizier erhalten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt traf Vail dieser Schritt nicht sonderlich, doch als er nach der Zerstörung der Dauphin an ihren Tod glauben musste, stellte sich ein Gefühl des Verlusts ein. Die letzten Schlachten des Sezessionskriegs verhinderten aber, dass er sich näher damit befassen konnte. Erst nach seinem Exodus begegneten sie sich wieder. Sie rettete ihn aus den Händen eines Selbstjustiz üben wollenden Großgrundbesitzers auf Aargonar, worauf Vail nicht nur Rührung empfand. Die gemeinsam gegründete Nerfzucht stellte zunächst lediglich einen Versuch zum Zusammenleben dar, bis er Tanda nach Monaten des gegenseitigen Angewiesenseins als ebenbürtigen Partner begriff. Er glaubte und glaubt in ihr eine Lebensgefährtin gefunden zu haben, die ihn vervollständigt. Dies Konsequenz daraus lautete Heirat, gefolgt von dem einander geschenkten Sohn. Als Tanda ihm 17 NSY überraschend eröffnete, wieder in der Imperialen Raummarine dienen zu wollen, bestand Vail'''s erste Reaktion in Verärgerung. Nach und nach eroberte sich aber Verständnis seinen Platz und ließ sie beide vorübergehend ihrer Wege ziehen, ohne wohlgemerkt die Beziehung aufzukündigen. [right|thumb|200px|Sein selbstgefertigtes Lichtschwert folgt dem Design eines Rapiers mit einem Korb aus lichtschwertresistentem [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Phrik Phrik.]] Ascari'da Uruodo - In der damals noch jugendlichen '''Ascari besaß Vail seine erste Verbündete zur Abspaltung vom Wiedergeborenen Imperium. Etwa zur selben Zeit rekrutiert, wurden sie von einer Meisterin namens Eaagle ausgebildet und teilten so mehr oder weniger den Leidensweg, der letztendlich zur Rebellion führte. Vail kam nicht umhin, sie aufgrund ihres Alters zu Beginn als Schützling zu empfinden, wenngleich sie ihm in den Möglichkeiten der Macht in Nichts nachzustehen schien, vielleicht ihm sogar darin etwas voraus hatte und hat. Dieser Aspekt und ihr Rang als seine öffentlich inszenierte "Hauptfrau" erhoben sie zur Nummer 2 in der zusammen geschaffenen Bewegung der Kalakarai. Mit der Zeit glaubte allerdings Vail an Ascari's Absicht, alleinigen Besitz von ihm ergreifen zu wollen. Tote Mätressen waren ihr Werk. '''Tanda's Aufkündigung des Verhältnisses und somit den Abschied einer gefährlich gewordenen Konkurrentin um seine Zuwendung nahm sie unbetrübt hin, wenn sie diese Entscheidung nicht sogar bewusst provozierte, wie '''Vail später mutmaßte. Trotz dieser Tendenzen glaubte er daran, dass Uruodo noch am ehesten sein geistiges Vermächtnis bewerkstelligen konnte, als er die Kalakarai verließ. Seinem Ansinnen nach bildet sie mit Chaai Dauntis eine Zweierherrschaft. Daniana Vasquez - Mit der heutigen Lady Silen teilt Vail die gemeinsame Dienstzeit in der Vampires-Staffel, aber kurioserweise nie das Bett. Ihr Verhältnis, in dem Vail immerzu ihr vorgesetzt war, war durchweg betont professionell beschaffen, wenngleich häufige Vier-Augen-Besprechungen auf dem [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Venator Sternzerstörer der Venator-Klasse] Extinguisher die Gerüchteküche brodeln ließen. Jener Sternzerstörer stellte einen besonderen Test der Loyalität dar, denn in dessen Meuterei war Daniana von Anfang an eingeweiht und führend. Vail achtete ihre Menschenkenntnis und ließ ihr seine Gunst angedeihen, indem er sie z.B. persönlich zum Major beförderte. Ihr Potenzial in der Macht bemerkte er allerdings all die Jahre nicht oder aber wollte es aus unbekannten Gründen nicht mitteilen. Kategorie:Kalakarai Kategorie:Dunkelseiter Kategorie:Spielercharaktere Kategorie:Galaktisches Imperium Kategorie:Inaktiv Vail